Opposite Outcomes!
by Miruu.Chii
Summary: This is the sequel to Amu's dream. Amu wakes up from a long dream. She really thinks something is wrong. But she goes along with it. Her and her family have been in a fire accident and now Amu keeps getting more confused. What is happening?


**Camicamcam: OMG! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry~~~~!**

**Ikuto: For what?**

**Amu: Opposite Outcomes was s'posed to come out yesterday. (Well actually I'm replacing the chapter now so I can fix the mistakes!) XD**

**Camicamcam: That's right! Im so sorry! I made a dead line and didn't complete it! I feel unaccomplished! :(**

**Yoru: Doesn't own Shugo Chara!. Yada yada, blah blah. Nya.**

**Camicamcam: Someone's got an attitude! You're replaced! (New person comes)**

**Will: Cami doesn't Own Shugo Chara! Nah~!**

**Camicamcam: Cami? Nah? WTF? Yoru, you're back in.**

**Yoru: Oh, yippy.**

**Camicamcam: On wit de story!**

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

**Tuesday, December 23, 2010- 5:33 A.M.**

It didn't seem like something was wrong, but it was. I don't know what. Something was amiss. I get up and walk to my closet. I get my uniform and start to put it on. While I do this, I think of the oddly long dream I had just had. It felt like some sort of coma or something. It was way too long to be a six-hour sleeping period. Was that it? Was that the thing that was so ... odd? So weird feeling? I try not to think about this while I walk down the stairs.

No parents around. No breakfast on the table. Hm ... something is seriously wrong. I look around and notice this isn't even my house. I'm in my school. The school infirmery guest house. How? Why? I'm confused and then I see a nurse or something come in. She/ he/ it scurries over to the stove. I realize my eye sight isn't what it used to be. I can make out the person but not her/ his/ its features.

"What happened?" I ask the person.

The person just shrugs and points to a door to her right. After that she concentrates on the egg she's transforming into a cheese omlet. I walk through the door and find a room with different kinds of doctor gadgets and things. A doctor, I assume, is sitting on a wheely chair and spins around toward my direction.

"Ah, Hinamori Amu. Nice to see you're up and moving. Please, sit down." He says while gesturing towards the patient bed. I sit down, still confused on what led to this.

"May I ask what the heck is going on?" I happen to blurt out. I say the words without thinking and quicly cover my mouth with my left hand.

"You have been in a fire accident at your house. Your family happens to be fine but you got the worst of it. Did you notice that it is a little hard to see with your left eye?" He asked. I slowly put my hand over it and my eyesight is suddenly better. I put my hand over my right eye and I can only see blurry colors, mixing together to create a sort of blob. Still, everything is unrecognizable. My left eye was my dominent eye, afterall.

"When we found you, almost the whole left side of your face was burned. We had to replace your eye with another one. I'm sure you'll adjus-"

"Oh my gosh, you guys replaced my eye? But aren't you guy s'posed to only fix injuries that are caused at the school! I'm so confused!" I practically shout.

"I am a certified doctor. I am from the hospital, as well. I came from the hospital to here so that you would be closer to your home."

"But isn't it burnt down?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. A young gentleman a little older than you said that he was your brother. He said you could live with him." The doctor informed. I don't have a brother. This day is getting more and more confusing and I have only been awake for half an hour! I go along with it because I have no place to stay.

"Where are my parents and Ami sleeping?"

"What? Oh, them! Yeah ... they are in America and said that they would come back when you finally woke up."

"Oh. I'm gonna go outside now to get some fresh air." I start to walk out. But-

"Wait!" He said with a strained voice to keep it from being audible to the people outside the room.

"What?" I question.

"He said you might not know the address to his house. So here it is." He gave me a piece of paper with the address on it. I take it and give a shy smile while I walk out of the room.

I see the person that was making the egg at the dining room table. I wave good-bye and go through the door. I walk around the streets and check through all different neighborhoods. I finally end up at a rich looking house with three stories, a pool in the back and three cars. I walk up to the door, making sure I check the address on the paper and the address on the front door of the house. I hesitate before I ring the door bell. I hear it ring for a while and someone eventually opens the door. Probably all the way upstairs. But then I notice. It's him. Why him? I am shocked beyond belief.

"Hi, sister." He says with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Camicamcam: I'm still really sorry! I hope this is good enough! I love you all! **

**Ikuto: This is interesting.**

**Amu: I still don't get how this ties in to the other story.**

**Camicamcam: It will eventually! Please review! Luvs ya byez!**


End file.
